Fumi Yoshida
Fumi Yoshida was a Japanese American woman living on Terminal Island. She was married to Wilson Yoshida and had a son and daughter, Walt and Amy Yoshida. Following Wilson's death, she later married another man. On The Terror: Infamy, Fumi Yoshida was portrayed by Hira Ambrosino. History She arranged the marriage of Asako Nakayama to Hideo Furuya and Yuko Tanabe to Henry Nakayama. When Asako learned of Hideo's dishonorable nature, she asked Fumi to reverse this so that she would marry Henry instead and Fumi agreed to do so. ("Come and Get Me") She and her family attended the funeral of Masayo Furuya and witnessed the unusual wind caused by Yuko Tanabe which blew down her casket, exposing her corpse. She and her husband did not know that their daughter Amy was dating a hakujin (white person) and would have been shocked to learn so. Their son was getting married soon and they were also unaware of him having a bachelor party, believing he was watching the movie Down Mexico Way with friends. ("A Sparrow in a Swallow’s Nest") Following Executive Order 9066, she and her family are forced to leave Terminal Island. They travel together to a hotel with the Nakayama family, family friends, but are able to get separate rooms from them at the hotel. Later, they are sent to live in horse stables at the Hidden Gate Farms. There, her husband is possessed by the Bakemono Yuko Tanabe and made to aim a gun at a group of soldiers, who shoot and kill him, though not before he warns Chester Nakayama to leave. When Chester attempts to comfort her daughter, she tells him to leave her be because evil follows him. Not long after, she her family again have to move, this time to the Colinas de Oro War Relocation Center internment camp. ("All the Demons Are Still in Hell") She expresses criticism of Chester Nakayama's Mexican American girlfriend, Luz Ojeda, telling her daughter Amy that Luz has ruined things for Chester by coming to the Colinas de Oro. Amy, however, disagrees, saying that it says something about Luz that she was willing to come. She later encourages Amy to sign up for a secretarial job under Major Bowen, the camp's chief, even though Amy is wary of working for one the people who had imprisoned them. ("Gaman") She sprinkles rice when Luz informs the Yoshida and Nakayama families that she is having twins, saying that she is blessing the home. When Toshiro Furuya expresses that twins were supposed to be bad luck, she hushes him, but can't hide the fact that she believes this superstition as well. Later, when Luz's twins, Enrique and Hikaru, are stillborn, she describes Chester having misfortune surround him. She thought that it would leave when Chester left camp to join the Japanese Linguist Program, but it didn't. ("The Weak Are Meat") Her son Wilson eventually joins the war effort as well. She is aware of the circumstances surrounding the birth of Chester Nakayama to Yuko Tanabe and blames his presence for bringing the Yurei down upon the camp. When she tells him to leave, blaming him for her husband's death, Asako slaps her, telling her that her son is a hero. ("Taizo") She and her daughter returned to Terminal Island only discover that their entire neighorhood had been razed and was now nothing more than a pile of dirt with a fence in front of it bearing a sign reading "U.S. government property." ("Come and Get Me") Following the end of World War II, she remarried. ("Into the Afterlife") Behind the scenes *Throughout The Terror: Infamy, Fumi displays much anger towards Chester and Asako regarding Yuko Tanabe. This does not become clear until late in the series, when Asako reveals Fumi's role in having arranged her and her sister's marriages. Category:Infamy Characters